Mismatched Fate
by Caspianna
Summary: Isis is a powerful vampire who does not believe in love...what happens when she ends up being soulmates with the one thing she hates? Plz review! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me if I should continue with the story =D Thanks**

Isis slowly lifted herself from the human's throat and wiped away the blood left on her mouth. The vermin was dead; she had practically sucked him dry. Not that she cared.

She brushed some leaves off of her leather pants and looked down at the dead human.

Isis was stunningly beautiful; there was no question about it. Her hair was a dazzling golden color that looked inhumanly supernatural. Her eyes shone an emerald green and her pale skin made her look like a goddess. She was graceful, fast, sleek and unmerciful --- she was a vampire.

Three quarters vampire anyways, she was said to have some witch blood in her. With one last disgusted look at the human Isis ran off into the dark night.

* * *

"What's the password?" A husky voice came from the metal door.

"There is no password idiot, let me in," Isis hissed.

A light chuckle came from behind the door. A click was heard and the door was pushed open. Isis sniffed in annoyance and pushed past the boy who had been talking to her, Duke. Duke was an arrogant shape shifter, or in Isis's opinion he was arrogant. He thought very highly of himself because he was so bulked up.

"Where have you been out all night?" Duke asked, following Isis down the dark corridor.

"None if your business," Isis muttered, taking faster steps. She rounded a corner and found herself in the only lighted room in the warehouse. It was filled with moth eaten couches and a TV that only had two channels.

On one of the couches sat Justine. Justine was a Harman witch; the blood ran in her veins true and strong, you could easily tell by the look of her violet eyes. Justine had hair as black as the night and eyes as blue as a deep, deep ocean. Isis always liked Justine, she'd known her for a while, they were a weird combination, witch and vampire, but it never bothered them before.

But there was one thing that bothered Isis immensely.

People were saying that the Soulmate principle was back, that the Old Powers were waking.

Isis didn't like this. She didn't believe in love, never did. Her parents had been killed when she had been thirteen, by vampire hunters, but that's not what upset Isis the worst, what upset her was that they had been killed by _vampire_ vampire hunters. Stupid vampires, didn't they realize that humans were the vermin, not there own kind?

Anyways, the fact was that Duke and Justine? They were Soulmates. Not that Isis believed it. She couldn't believe it, because if she did, it could happen to her.

"Welcome back Isis, what have you been up to?" Justine asked, giving her a warm smile.

"Just a little game, keeping myself busy," Isis shrugged, sitting down on one of the couches.

Duke went over and sat beside Justine, putting his arm around her. A violent shudder went through Isis and she turned away. She didn't have to see that.

She slowly started taking off her leather gloves, gloves that she used when handling weapons. Not that she needed them; it just made her feel more protected and more invincible. She shrugged off her leather jacket and gathered up her golden hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

"What have you two been up to?" Isis inquired as she pulled off her boots. She had owned the same pair of boots for three years; they still fit her, but were not in the same physical condition they had been when she was fourteen.

"I've been practicing on some spells, no such luck," Justine said, looking distressed.

Justine was convinced that one day she would come up with her own spell a spell that she herself had created and that didn't come from any other witch. For the past three years, no such luck. She was determined to live up to her name which meant "powerful sorcerer"

"And you, dog?" Isis practically growled to Duke.

Isis saw Justine look frustrated, she hated when Isis called Duke a dog. But it was true. In every sense it was.

"Aw, come on, lighten up," Duke cried looking at Isis with wild eyes.

"Oh, no, don't you dare, I'll kill you!" Isis shouted, practically reading Dukes mind.

"Too late," he cried. And then it happened. Duke's human form started changing and moulding into something different. His eyes became smaller, his nose changed shape, and his body started hunching over and his arms and legs shortened slightly. He began sprouting hair all over his face and suddenly there was a dog the size of a horse standing on all fours in front of her, with his tongue sticking out on the left side of his mouth and drool falling on the cement flooring.

"Don't you dare, don't you…"

Duke wildly leaped onto Isis and her screams slowly turned into laughter as he started licking her face.

* * *

That night Isis awoke with a deep thirsty hunger. Glancing over at Justine and Duke she saw that they were both in a deep sleep.

Isis glanced over at the clock, it read six AM exactly. Not too early for a quick drink. Isis had never been one to control her thirst for blood, and she wasn't going to try and stop it now. Leaping up from the couch Isis pulled on all her gear --- her boots, tucking her leather pants in them, her leather gloves were pulled on as well as her leather jacket. Isis ran down the dark corridor of the abounded warehouse and threw the metal door open, running into the still dark forest.

She leaped from tree to tree, not caring that the wood could kill her, it felt good. Isis finally reached a road and scurried into a dark alley. She hid behind a fence, concealing the silhouette of her image that would have been projected onto the road.

Suddenly on the far side of the alley Isis heard a sound that no human would be able to hear from that far away. A man was walking out of his back door. _Ah, my breakfast_, she thought.

She ran silently down the alley, hiding again behind a fence, waiting for the man to turn around…and then she pounced.

The man looked startled and horrified all at once, in fact he wasn't even a man, at all, he looked about seventeen, with brown hair, brown eyes, very ordinary, but what happened next was not ordinary at all.

An electrical current seemed to go through Isis as she grabbed the boys arm and her eyes went wide. A deep haze seemed to fill her eyes and she was frozen on the spot. The boy looked equally as startled and Isis felt like her legs were going to give out any second.

"No...No…."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, its been forever since I have written for this story, sorry to all you who have been waiting for so long, here is FINALLY FINALLY the second chapter…! R&R**

Isis jerked away in disgust, looking at her arm like it was poison to her, unknown.

What just happened was forbidden to her, nothing like this was ever supposed to happen, never, as long as she lived would she have wanted this is happen.

The boy looked shocked too, shocked and horrified at the same time.

"What are you?" He asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

Not who are you, Isis though, but _what_ are you.

"I am hell, and you are unfortunate to encounter me under any circumstances," she said, smiling a wicked grin.

The boy however, did not looked frightened he only stood on the gravel, twirling his keys on his index finger and staring at Isis, all traces of horror gone, and left in its place curiosity.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, keeping a level gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isis growled, annoyed that she was carrying on a conversation with a vermin.

I can't touch him again, she thought, it will happen again, it will happen all over.

Isis stared at him intently in the eyes. "Forget this night."

The boy slumped against the fence and fell into a deep sleep, one he would walk up from in less than an hour.

With no more than a disgusted look Isis stole away into the night, hunting her next prey.

* * *

Justine paced the empty warehouse nervously, trying not to wake Duke who was still sound asleep….even thought it was almost twelve in the afternoon.

There had been no traces of Isis since she woke up and she had figured that she had gone in the night. Isis was usually like this, she would leave for days sometimes weeks before returning, other times it was for minutes, sometimes hours, and so Justine knew she shouldn't be worried but she….felt something. Something wasn't right.

"Duke," Justine said, walking over to the couch that served as Dukes bed. "Duke get up," she said more forcefully. She kicked the coach as hard as she could, and still nothing.

Finally, Justine decided that she had to use something else to get Duke up ---- magic. Smiling a secret smile she put her hands together and closed her eyes. This was one of the simple spell all witches learn, one that did not require any herbs or magical spell books.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, radiating all of her energy into the palms of her hands, forcing her mind to expand out and spark….

Her palms began to heat up and she felt the familiar feeling of magic running through her veins…when she opened her eyes she held a little spark of fire in her palms that were cupped together to keep the flame in. She didn't want to burn Duke to a crisp, just startle him enough to jump off the coach.

With a surge of energy she blasted the tiny little spark of fire onto Dukes right leg. As soon as it made contact with his flesh he bolted up from the coach, howling in pain and jumping around the room, cursing.

Justine couldn't control herself and started giggling as Duke gave her a stern look.

"What was that for?" He cried, sitting back down on the coach.

"It's Isis, I'm worried about her," Justine replied as she started to pace the room again.

Duke rolled his eyes and any concern he had for the situation melted from his face.

"Come on Justine, you know Isis, she'll be back when she wants to be back.

He mumbled something else Justine couldn't understand before laying back down again.

"Don't make me throw a fireball at you," Justine threatened, placing her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Ughhh," Duke moaned, getting up, "you owe me from this."

"I don't owe you anything, now get your butt out that door and find Isis!" Justine growled, getting upset, and Justine was not one to get upset with anyone.

As Duke turned around to go out and hunt for Isis he rolled his eyes, making sure Justine couldn't see.

* * *

Duke had been running through the dense forest for almost two hours. He held up his nose once more to try and sniff Isis out. His fur was blowing in the slight breeze and his sharp nails extending out of his paws dug into the dirt with frustration. He howled up into the air, knowing no human would be able to hear him from this far away.

The warehouse was situated deep inside an old forest, and Duke was miles from it and still no signs of Isis, yet he smelled her scent so strongly….she had left a confusing trail, it winded through the forest in odd patterns and at some point there had been trees knocked over, bushes ripped apart, if he didn't have such a strong nose he was sure he would have still been able to find her somehow, the path of destruction was bound to lead to her.

The particular tree he was at held her scent the strongest and he ran, his four legs giving him extra speed and soon he had broken through the dense forest and was in a wide clearing….with Isis sitting against a tree in the middle of it.

She did not acknowledge the fact that he was there, instead she stared blankly ahead looking confused…an expression Isis never had on her face. But deep inside the confusion Duke saw hatred and anger. For someone else? Or for herself?

Duke let his werewolf form fade away and he approached Isis as a man.

"Isis?" He asked no hint of teasing or sarcasm in his tone.

That's when Isis snapped out of her blank stare. Like she had been in a different world and now she was back. At that moment she saw that Duke was with her and she jerked up from her sitting position, all types of emotions gone from her face and in its place her hard mask.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, taking steps away from Duke.

"Justine sent me out to look for her, she was worried," Duke replied.

"Well, don't, I'm fine, as you can see," Isis cried. She couldn't let him or Justine know about what had happened to her last night, it had to be forever kept a secret.

Isis thought she had been fine when she had erased the vermin's memory but in her uncontrollable rage that night she had ran at an impossible speed through the forest, ripping at anything she could get her hands on and screaming the loudest she could, before, in a daze, she had found herself in this clearing, and now Duke was suddenly looking at her with worry written all over his face.

"Isis, are you okay?" Duke asked, frown lines appearing on his forehead.

For a second Isis was genuinely touched that Duke actually cared about her ---- but it had only been for one second.

"I…I just have to be alone for a while…tell Justine I'm fine…I just have to…I'll ne back soon," Isis mumbled, surprised at herself. She was never like this, never in her life had she stumbled across something she could not handle, and never had she had a situation in which she was terrified, never. She was Isis, all powerful, all knowing, she was hell and no one should be happy to encounter her under any circumstances.

But now? Her world has tilted and her thoughts were jumbled up.

"Isis are you…" Duke started but he was quickly cut off.

"Just tell Justine I'm fine and I'll see her soon."

That was the last thing Isis said before she disappeared into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know its been a extremeeeeellllllly long time since I've update but that's cuz I was getting like no reviews whatsoever, so please…if you read…REVIEW! That would be nice : ) **

Alone and isolated.

That's how Isis liked it.

Silence surrounded her like a thick blanket and she could hear was the slight crunch of a leaf, or the snapping of a branch created by the forest animals.

The air seemed thick and heavy, weighing down on her where she sat against a tree. Her air was tangled and hung in her face in clumps, the shimmering gold seemed dulled and her bright emerald eyes had become swampy green. Her leather pants and jacket were ripped in places and torn in others.

Two weeks it had been since _it_ had happened. Isis has stayed in the forest, to….afraid to come out….afraid she would see_ him_ again.

What has happened was never to be spoken of again, but she couldn't forget, no matter how hard she tried. His image was burned into her mind, every time she closed her eyes the image would return like a match ignited.

She rubbed her eyes, and slumped further down on the tree. What to do? Stay here? No, she would return, Isis would never run away from something, she was all powerful and nothing could stop her, not even this.

But it was. It was stopping her from _living_ goddamnit, she hadn't fed on a vermin in two weeks, and she had been living off animals. _Animals._ A level so low she wouldn't have ever considered it if she hadn't been so thirsty…  
Isis lashed out at the tree behind her and it rocked violently, sending birds flying out from the tops of it. She had erased his memory, but she couldn't erase her own.

That spark, that sensation that had happened when she had touched his arm was like nothing she had ever experienced, it was something she had never wanted to experience because it was against everything she believed in.

Soulmates. The vermin was her Soulmate.


End file.
